lore_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tr'lyna
Overview Tr'lyna, born the Princess of C'thardjia, Regia of Tr'clan, and heir to the C'thardji Crown was a member of the C'thardji royal family and was born in Lovesung, C'thardjia. She would later denounce these titles and become Great Commander of the C'thardji Rebellion. She was the first born child of Queen Tr'millian and King Tr'tharg. She had a younger brother, Tr'thanir and later in her life would form a relationship with the heir to Chaesterlyn, Jaymes Grenthyx. As a young girl, Lyna was obsessed with being the perfect princess. She was also well trained in hand to hand combat. In her teens, she discovered a love for music and art. She had a close relationship with her brother growing up and one of her major goals during her Rebellion was to find him. When Lyna turned sixteen she was told the great family secret of the Last War. Because of this lie, she blamed her parents for the Ori Sao Invasion. The princess abandoned her titles and fled her home with her aunt, Illie. She would go on to form the C'thardji Rebellion in an attempt to remove her parents from the throne. Despite her wishes to peacefully remove her parents from power, her actions sparked the C'thardjia Civil War. Throughout the war, Lyna became a dependable leader, respected by all her men. As the war escalated and more C'thardji lost their lives, Lyna began to doubt herself and the choices she had made. However, the commander only let her true colours show to her close friends and advisors and remained strong for her people. Biography Birth 2 years after they had married and become Queen and King, Tr'millian and Tr'tharg had their first child, a daughter and thus heir to the throne. Lyna was born prematurely during a visit to Lovesung but soon returned home. Tr'lyna was named after her great-great-great-great-grandmother, Tr'lyna, formerly C'lyna. Ori Sao Invasion Months after her birth, C'thardjia was invaded by the nation of Ori Sao. Baby Lyna remained safe with her mother in Tr'caselle during the war. When the armies attacked her home, Lyna and her mother remained in the throne room until escape was absolutely necessary. Eventually, the war ended in a C'thardji victory and in the aftermath, Tharg and Millian tried for another baby. Later that year Millian gave birth to a boy, Tr'thanir. Combat Training To ensure C'thardjia could defend itself, the people agreed to adapt their pacifist traditions and train future generations in combat. This would include Lyna and Thanir, preparing them for the wars to come. Uncle Tr'cupen Aunt Illie Learning the truth Decades prior, C'thardjia nearly destroyed itself during The Last War. In a bid to protect the good name of C'thardjia the new Duchess blamed the war on a fabricated invasion from Ori Sao. The ruling family of C'thardjia would pass down the truth of the war to their offspring when they came of age. On her sixteenth birthday, Lyna was told of this truth. She concluded that this lie was the cause of the real invasion that killed so many innocents and blamed her parents for it. Lyna abandoned her home, her titles and her family. She tried to find Thanir before she left but was unsuccessful. As she was close to her bastard aunt, Illie, Lyna told her of the truth and went into hiding with her. Seeds of Rebellion Seeking Tr'thanir Spreading the Truth Making Alliances Growing Rebellion Battle of the Two Rivers Thanir Captured, Confessions Rescue Plan Unification of the Rebellion and Alliance Hyfele'iyla Betrayal Siege of Dotome'tala Thanir comes Home Battle of Tr'clan Rebellion Victory Rh'clan's Betrayal Skills and Abilities Like most of her generation, Lyna was trained in hand to hand combat. She was very highly skilled, having been trained by her father. As a princess, she would carry a short-sword during visits outside of Tr'caselle. When she was eight she named her sword Little Mazi, after Duchess C'mazi, she grew to realise the name was childish but didn't have the heart to change it. After starting her rebellion, Alshie taught her how to dual wield and she would go on to pair a regular sword with Little Mazi to defend herself. Being born into the Royal Clan, Lyna was given the opportunity of an education. She was educated with her brother in the castle by skilled teachers and occasionally her parents. From a young age, it was clear Lyna was very bright. She was often described as gifted by her teachers, yet, as she got older she seemed to become less focused. She would often find her mind wandering when not fully invested in a topic. As a teenager, Lyna discovered a love for art and music and tried to master both. At first, she struggled to paint realistically but eventually found her own style of abstract art. Lyna particularly enjoyed music written by women. One of her favourite songs to sing to herself was "Queen of the World" which was in fact written by her ancestor, Queen Esmyn Grenthyx. She was a talented singer but never sang to anybody but herself until she met Jaymes. Personality As a young girl, Tr'lyna strived to be the shining example of a Princess. She was polite to everybody she met, whether they be the men and women at court or the common people. She was always well behaved and never looked anything less than perfect. Lyna was already a natural beauty yet was obsessed with how she looked, always worrying she didn't look grown-up enough. She wore the most glamorous dresses and the most exquisite jewelry. She did it all because she wanted to, not because she needed to. As Lyna and Thanir were growing up they squabbled and argued like any siblings would but were always close to one another. They played together, explored C'thardjia together and got into trouble together. As Lyna hit puberty, naturally she matured as an individual. She remained her sophisticated and kind self but began to focus less on the dresses and makeup and more on who she was inside. She visited libraries, saught out fine artwork and developed a love for music. As she became a more interesting person to be with she, ironically, came to enjoy her own company more. But not in the sense that she was reclusive. She enjoyed meeting the public and spending time with her family and friends and never found trouble connecting with people. She just enjoyed being alone more. Despite this, around this time she grew closer to her great-great uncle, Tr'cupen. Cupen was approaching his nineties and had lived quite a life, one Lyna was always interested to hear about. As the two siblings matured they grew apart. Thanir was spending more time with friends rather than family which suited Lyna fine. The pair still loved each other deeply, even if they never said it. Family Category:C'thardjia Character Category:Characters